The present invention relates to improvements in electrophoresis plates and methods of making such plates. By way of background, electrophoresis is a well-established method for separation of biochemicals, and is useful in the analysis of proteins found in complex physiological fluids and tissues. Typically, electrophoresis is carried out in a separation medium, such as a polymer gel, such as agarose or polyacrylamide. Of course, cellulose acetate is also used as a separation medium.
The gels are cast in molds and secured to a substrate. In the electrophoresis process, numerous samples are typically placed on the electrophoretic medium, i.e., the polymer gel. In order to cause the electrophoretic process to take place, an electric field is established with respect to the gel. To accomplish this, one common practice has been to immerse the opposite ends of the electrophoresis plate into reservoirs of electrically conductive buffers. The buffers are then connected to electrodes; the electrodes are connected respectively to the positive and negative terminals of a power supply to thus establish a voltage gradient across the electrophoresis plate. In response to the voltage gradient, the molecules in the samples migrate across the electrophoretic medium in proportion to various factors such as the charge and size of the protein molecules. Rather than immersing the ends of the electrophoresis plate into the buffers an alternate technique has been developed known as "wicking" in which an absorbent wick or piece of paper are used to connect buffers to their respective ends of the electrophoresis plate.
When the electrophoretic process has been completed, it is typical to place the electrophoresed sample under ultraviolet light. Normally, the gel (such as agarose gel) is essentially colorless, the inert plastic (typically polyester) or glass substrate was transparent, and a piece of dark or black paper would be placed under the substrate such that ultraviolet light would cause the sample to fluoresce, greater optical contrast would be provided by the paper such that the results of the electrophoresis could be more easily determined and interpreted.
The present invention provides numerous benefits with respect to the electrophoresis plate and the method of making and using the same, as will be hereinafter described.